Over time, underground utility conduits frequently develop leaks which cause water or gas to leak from the conduit. However, it is often difficult for repair personnel to determine the precise location of a breach in a conduit such that the conduit can be repaired in a timely and efficient manner. Therefore, what is needed is a conduit breach location detector which is capable of detecting the location of a breach in a conduit to facilitate expeditious and efficient repair or replacement of the conduit.